Doughnuts
by Creator-Tan
Summary: When you fight monsters with animal superpowers, you've think you've seen it all. However, this may not be the case. Three unsuspecting couples are about to realize to expect the unexpected, no matter how outrageous! (One-shot) (PxT, RxP, MxK) (edit: Dec/2014 Oh god. This is...so bad. I'm just gonna leave it here for nostalgia.)


Anie: I don't know how, but this idea just popped into my head!

KitKat: How random is it going to be this time?

Anie: As random as mooning, doughnuts, tranquilizers, cameras and, fan-girls can get!

Everyone: O.O

Anie: *Giggles*

Everyone: ANIE DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW.

Anie: I have trained them so well!

Rocky: I know right!

Kisshu: ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Normal POV: Alien's Ship**

It was just a normal day for the aliens. Deep Blue was defeated a year ago and the aliens were living on earth. Pai said he was only on earth for 'research', but Kish and Tart knew that the 'research' was only an excuse. The real reason he wanted to stay on earth was to see the one and only, Midorikawa Retasu, the green porpoise mew. Kisshu and Taruto had tagged along to see some mews too. Kisshu came back to see his pink neko mew. However, Ichigo had already married Mayasa, so he gave up. After a month of grieving over Ichi, Kish got over her and moved on and went for new prey. Who? Our rich, tea-loving, bird Mew Minto. Tart tagged along to see the yellow monkey mew, Purin. He says that he only wants to get some candy from her, when he really wants some 'sugar' **(*wink, wink*smoochie, smoochie!)**. Unfortunately, he won't admit that to anyone, not even himself.

Pai was doing research on earth customs when Tart poked him on his cheek. "Pai," he said no reply.

"Pai" another poke, another silence. This went on for 10 minutes straight. Tart was so fed up, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "PAI TURN AROUND AND LISTEN TO ME!" right into Pai's ear. "What do you need oh, so badly?" Pai said sarcastically. "I want doughnuts!" Tart said, anime sparkles in his eyes. "THAT IS THE ONLY REASON YOU INTERRUPTED MY RESAERCH!" Pai yelled, "FOR STUPID EARTH PASTRIES!" Pai was so angry for his research being interrupted, just for an earth snack. Tart's eyes started to tear up, "b-but," he started "I WANT DOUGHNUTS!" he yelled while throwing one of his famous temper tantrums. He was kicking and screaming on the floor yelling 'doughnuts, doughnuts! I want doughnuts'. Pai was trying to ignore him when Kish walked in with a camera, recording Tart's toddler freak out. "I wonder what the monkey mew would think of you throwing a hissy-fit…" Kish said to Tart, who didn't hear a word he said. "DOUGHNUTS!" Tart screamed. "Okay, okay! I'll get you doughnuts…" Pai finally gave in. Tart shot straight up and said "YAY!"

**Normal POV: Super Market**

_I can't believe I gave into that. _Pai thought as he teleported into the middle of the supermarket. He was really disgusted at how none of the humans in the entire supermarket noticed a tall, purple, elfin man appear in the middle of the store. Pai grabbed a bag of a baker's dozen glazed doughnuts. He walked up to the counter. The teenage girl at the register put down the magazine she was reading and took the box while smacking gum a little too loudly. Pai then left wondering how humans can be so wrapped up in those electronics when they live in such a beautiful planet.

**Normal POV: Aliens' ship**

"Here" Pai said in monotone as he handed the little nuisance the box of glazed goodness. Tart scarfed all of the doughnuts in 3 seconds flat. Pai looked at Taruto with disgust. Tart then grinned a chaotic psychopath grin as he started to twitch. Pai went wide-eyed as he thought of what a sugar-high Tart could do to Tokyo. The Mews could think that they were trying to take over earth again! Pai quickly went onto his computer and tried to pinpoint Tart's location.

Five minutes later, Kish teleported in the room with an unconscious Tart. Tart was tied up with a tranquilizer dart in his neck. "What did he do?" Pai asked while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea." Kish replied, "I found him like this in the youngest Mew's house." Pai looked at Kish with confusion, and then he shrugged it off while Kish untied Tart. After Tart was untied, Kish placed him on the end of the couch and did some channel surfing. Tart then woke up and asked, "Kiiiiishhuuuuu. What happened?" he said groggily. Before Kish could reply, his channel surfing stopped at the news. Even Pai turned around from the lack of annoying-ness going on. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets. What was the headline you ask? How 'bout 'The City is saved Thanks to 1 Small Girl'. Yes, yes sounds innocent enough, right. What about the rest of the story, hmmm? Flashback time!

**Flashback: Tart's Sugar High**

Tart was teleporting everywhere, yelling "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"He then started to randomly moon people.

**In the day-care**

"GAAAAAAAAA" the kiddies screamed. "Look away children!" the day-care lady screamed.

**Nursing home**

"Huh?" old Mr. Jenkins said, "Oh Linda! Is that you? My, My have you gotten pale." The 99 and a half year-old man said while straining to see what was really an alien's pale rear end.

**At Honey's house**

"Whaaa?" Rocky asked very confused. "WHAT THE F*CK!" Kit Kat screamed. "Huh?" Anie said nonchalant-ly. "It's… so… WHITE!" Honey yelled. _Click_ went Anie's camara. "Dawnm, almost got it." Anie complained, "Oh, well at least I go a pic of Sesshy's butt." "Who?" Rocky asked. "Sesshomaru from InuYasha." Kit Kat said "Oh." She replied.

**School's science lab**

"Look, it's a full moon tonight!" Kūtei blurted while pointing to Tart's rear. "You idiot!" Jāku yelled at her, "That's some kid's butt, not the moon! Besides it's like, 8'o clock!"

**In the park in front of the Café Mew Mew**

"Bad, Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled as she got out a tranquilizer gun. _Bang _went the gun. Tart immediately fell to the ground as Pudding tied him up with some rope.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That wasn't me!" Tart said as the news went to commercial. "Of course it is you, idiot!" Kish yelled at him, "We saw your face like 10 times and Monkey-Girl called your name!" "Her name is Purin Fong! Learn it, live it, love it!" Tart spat back. After a few minutes, Tart and Kish were in an all out 'who's girl is better' war. "At least Minto is developed!" Kish yelled to Tart. "At least Pudding isn't a tea-loving, rich, snobby, bird freak!" Kish pounced towards Tart's neck. However, Pai had enough sense to stop them before they would kill each other. Everything was peaceful, too peaceful. After 5 minutes, Tart went up to Pai and poked his ear, "Paaaaaaaiiiiiiiii, I want more doughnuts!" Tart said. Pai was so caught up in his 'research', that he went for more doughnuts unconsciously.

**Super market normal POV**

Pai had again gone back to the store. Had he noticed, Pai would have moved away from the girl with a tranquilizer in her hand. That's right, he teleported next to Chi, whom when noticed him, shot a tranquilizer at him. It was only out of reflex, of course. A girl has to be prepared for anything! It was pretty amazing that nobody noticed a 15 year-old girl dragging an unconscious purple elf away.

**Chi's house**

"Ugggh…" Pai said as he started to wake up. "So, you're finally conscious, eh?" Chi asked. "Where am I and who are you?" Pai demanded. "Don't yell at me!" she snapped at him. "Why not?" Pai asked in an 'I-know-it-all' tone, "I am clearly older and stronger than you." "1, I am a a lot stronger than, and 2, I have you prisoner." Chi snapped back with a smug smirk on her face. Pai looked down to see that he was tied up to a chair. "Now," Chi said to Pai, "brace yourself. I am going to have a hug and kiss Pai party." "NANI?" Pai screeched. A young Cyclonion girl with green hair and amber eyes appeared in the middle of the room. Her smiling face was the definition of childish bliss. "You called me?" she said. "NANI!" Chi said while glomping Nani. "Pai, this is Nani." Chi said while pointing towards her friend, "She will help me defend you if things go too far."

**1 hour later**

"COME ON IN!" Nani yelled. Once she did, 15,000,000 fan-girls were lined up at Chi's door. One-by-one, the Pai crazy fan-girls gave Chi money for a little time with Pai. The choices were on a chart at the front door looking like so:

**Hug (Maximum hug time: 5 min)….. $5**

**Cheek kiss… $10**

**Lip kiss (5 seconds)…. $15**

**Lip kiss (10 seconds)….. $20**

**Lock of hair….. $50**

**Saliva sample….. $100**

**Clothing sample….. $150**

**20 hours of Pai fan-girls, a wok, 6 rounds of monopoly, and 5 billion dollars later**

Pai looked terrible. His hair was all out of wack, he was covered with lip-gloss, his clothes were torn, and he was twitching. He was mentally, emotionally, and physically scarred for life. "Mkay, now that I have my cash, I need a picture." Chi said to Pai, "Nani, you purty up Pai while I go gat Lettuce."

Nani got Pai some new clothes and a haircut. After Pai's makeover, his hair looked the same except there was no pony-tail and his face was cleaned. Pai also had on jeans, a black t-shirt with a purple hoodie, and black sneakers. "Found 'er!" Chi yelled as she dragged in Lettuce, who looked totally different. She had on a sea-green sundress with lime green heels. Her hair was down and she looked a bit dazed. Lettuce also had on an emerald necklace with a silver chain and matching earrings. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of each other. The couple's eyes instantly locked and face's reddened. "Now, I want a picture of this happy couple lip-locking." Chi said while she got out a camera. "Now, get with da smoochie-smooch!" Nani demanded. After 5 minutes of nothing, Nani pushed Lettuce into Pai's lap while Chi clicked her camera. Lettuce's legs were to one side of Pai's body and his arms were holding Lettuce by the waist. At first, the flustered couple was shocked, but surprisingly, Lettuce was the first one to deepen the kiss. After Chi had enough pics, she had Nani drag Lettuce away. Chi untied Pai and handed him a pack of sugar-free cream doughnuts. "Ja Ne!" She yelled as she pushed Pai out the door. Pai teleported back to the ship, totally oblivious to the fact of his new look, or the small orange winged fox with an envelope.

**Aliens' ship**

"Pai!" Tart called out as he hugged his older brother while simultaneously crying, "Where have you been and what's with the outfit?" Tart asked him regaining his normal posture. "I was kidnapped by a mentally insane teenage girl." "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!" the fox called as an orange light surrounded it. The fox then turned into Chi. She was mad as Mint without her tea. "Nothing, Chi-sama!" Pai said while bowing on his knees with his head down. "Pai, you have really gone weak." Kish said while shaking his head. "No he hasn't," Chi said to him, "I am just more stronger than him!" "Don't you mean 'stronger'?" Tart corrected. "DON"T SASS ME BUTT BOY!" she yelled as she showed Tart a picture of him mooning an elderly man. "Here" Chi said while handing Kish the envelope. Chi turned back into a fox and flew away.

"Lookie, Lookie…" Kish said while looking at the contents of the file. He then scanned the photos and posted them on Facebook, Twitter, and made a video of him showing the photo to put on Youtube. **(I don't own any of those websites.) **When Tart looked to see what all the commotion was about, he screamed "PAI LOVES FISH-GIRL! PAI LOVES FISH-GIRL!" He yelled while showing the picture to Pai. When Pai tried to grab it, Tart pulled back and yelped, "I've gotta show this to Pudding!" and teleported off.

**Café Mew Mew**

"Yo, Pudding!" Tart called to the hyper monkey mew cleaning up tables. "Look!" he said while shoving the photo in her face. "Lettuce-onee-chan likes Pai-onii-chan, na no da?"**(Not sure if I got that right… ^.^*) **"Look onee-chans, na no da!" Pudding yelled to the other Mews. Everyone immediately gasped while Lettuce promptly blushed. "Lettuce likes Pai!" Ichigo questioned. "It's not like the liking one of the aliens is that bad." Mint said. "You should talk!" Ichigo said, "You're the one smitten with Kish!" The bird mew went from blue to red in record time. "And Pudding's best friend is Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding said while glomping Tart. The alien boy was blushing while Chi, in fox form, showed up. "You guys need to triple date!" Ichigo yelled. "Yeah, na no da!" Pudding agreed. Chi turned back to her normal form and said, "Then it's settled!" She dragged Mint, Tart, Lettuce, and Pudding away.

**After the date**

Everyone was sittin in the park, chillin. Pudding was in a tree next to Tart, Mint was on the grass next to Kish, and Pai was sitting on the park bench next to Lettuce. "To think all of this started with a simple bag of doughnuts." Tart stated. "Really?" Mint asked. "Yep." Kish said, "I got a great girlfriend because Tart wanted doughnuts." Mint blushed. The aliens then spent the rest of the night telling their new GF's all about the hilarious adventure that started with a bag of doughnuts.

**10 years later**

Everyone was happily sitting, awaiting the I do's for the happy couple of Tart and Pudding. Pai was sitting next to his wife, Lettuce, with a 5-year-old little girl on his lap. "Daddy?" the girl asked. "Yes, Sumānto." Pai asked her, grinning. "Do I look pretty?" "You have your mother's beautiful blue eyes and kind personality, the real question is how are you not pretty? ." "Sumānto!" a blue haired, amber eyed girl called out to her. "Yes, Lori?" "Did you know that my mom and dad used to hate each other?" Lori said. "They were s'posed to, remember? They were enemies." She said.

After the young couple was hitched, the 6 adults and their 2 girls went to the same park where the doughnut incident happened. When they arrived, Chi and her younger sister Kanki were sitting on a park bench. "Yo," Chi said, "Here" Chi then tossed Pai a bag of doughnuts. Everyone grinned. "Can you believe that all this started out with a bag of doughnuts?" Tart said while sitting in the same tree he did with his new wife 10 years ago. "I know." Kish said. "All because of a doughnut, I have the love of my life and a great daughter." Mint said while sitting next to Kish, her husband, in the same spot 10 years ago. "And I have a wonderful wife and a beautiful daughter." Pai said with Sumānto sitting on his lap and Lettuce at his side, in the same place as they were 10 years ago. "And I just got one heck of a amazing woman!" Tart said while putting his arm around Pudding. "We have all of this because…" Pudding said, "Of a bag of doughnuts!" the grown-ups said in union.

* * *

><p>Anie: For th record, I never ment for this story to be a romance. Also, Chi wasn't even made-up yet when I got the idea.<p>

Chi: Here is my bio!

Age: 15

Name: Chi

Mew Animals: Phoenix and Fire-Fox (InuYasha)

Appearance: She has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She's 5 feet and because of her Mew DNA, the ages very slowly. In the decade that passed, the only aged 2 or 3 years. So she went form looking 16 (her age when she kidnapped Pai) to 18 or 20.


End file.
